Crossing the Line
by Kaida Mercedes
Summary: The second daughter of Galdriel and Celeborn must decide between the one whom she loves and the duty to her people.  But then another elf comes into the picture and makes things even harder.


**Author's Note: I realize that some/many of these facts are wrong. I am basing this on a mixture of both the book and the movies. I have decided that Haldir does indeed fight with the elves at Helm's Deep, but does not die, because...well...let's face it, I love him too much. So if you have any issues with my facts about Lord of the Rings, feel free to message me.**

**Summary: Nienna, the daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel has been overly protected all of her life by both her parents and Aragorn (when he was around). Despite their wishes, she falls in love with top guard of the woods of Lorien: Haldir. Caught between their love and her duty to the people of Lothlorien, Nienna must choose. But things don't get any easier when Legolas of Mirkwood comes into the picture...**

_Chapter One_

_Forbidden_

Droplets of water fell from the green leaves and onto the forest floor, left over from the rain of yesterday. The sun struggled to shine through the departing gray clouds, still remaining. The only sound that broke the seemingly endless silence was the occasional drop of water. The smell of fresh rain still lingered, filling the woods with a scent so pure and refreshing.

But then the quiet broken yet again by the soft footsteps of a fair maiden with light hair and clear, blue eyes. Her pale skin seemed even colorless under the shadows of the tall trees, and she walked with elegance and grace despite the roots and leaves she stepped on and over. The maiden's hands were folded delicately in front of her. Her face was blank with no emotion or expression, yet her heart pounded with anticipation.

The maiden stopped in a clearing and glanced up just as the sun appeared from behind thick rolling clouds, casting scattered shadows all over the woods. Silent as the forest, a man appeared. He too had long, light hair and blue eyes, but instead of hollowed cheeks like the maiden's, his were slightly round, and he had a boyish look to him.

"Lady Nienna…" he murmured, placing his fist on his chest and bowing low.

"Sir Haldir." the maiden replied, her voice monotone, yet the pounding of her heart never ceasing.

"Please, my lady," Haldir said, looking up at her as he straightened up. "There is no need for titles on my part. I'm nothing but a guardian of Lothlorien."

Nienna smiled slightly, the corners of her mouth turning upward. "Be that as it may, Sir Haldir, if it was not for you, the kingdom of Rohan would have been overcome with orcs, and for that, we are all truly grateful."

"I was merely a soldier among the Elves and Men, my lady." Haldir insisted.

Nienna let out a slight laugh. "You are too modest, Haldir. If you do not wish for me to call you 'Sir Haldir', then so be it. I will respect your wishes."

"May I be so bold as to ask what brings you to the heart of these woods, my lady?" Haldir asked, changing the subject from himself.

"I was merely taking a walk to escape the duties of being a princess, if you will."

"I don't mean to pry, my lady." Haldir said quickly, bowing his head slightly.

"I understand." Nienna replied, nodding. "But…now that you mention it, I confess that I have not been entirely truthful."

"Really, my lady? How so?"

Nienna lowered her eyes. "I cannot stop thinking about you, Haldir."

If she had been looking up, she would have seen the smile flicker on his face before disappearing immediately.

"I cannot deny that I have as well, my lady. But…"

"I know what my mother said." Nienna interrupted, looking at him. "I do not care. You told me you loved me. Or had you forgotten?"

"I shall never forget." Haldir admitted. "But I fear if you and I spend too much time together, I will do something I will regret and get us both into trouble."

"What is that, Haldir?" Nienna asked softly.

Haldir hesitated before taking a step back. "Nay, my lady. It is forbidden. Good day." he bowed one last time before climbing into a tree and out of sight to return to his post.

* * *

On horses rode three riders into the woods of Lorien: two elves and a man. The female had long, dark hair and wore a gown of pure white and rode just like any man would.

However, the moment they entered the woods, they were stopped by three guards. "Why have you entered the woods of Lothlorien?" one elf snapped, raising his bow.

"Lower your weapon, Amrod." Haldir said, jumping down lightly from a high branch. "Before you are King Aragorn son of Arathorn, Arwen daughter of Celebrian and Elrond, and Legolas son of Thranduil King of Mirkwood."

Amrod's mouth dropped and he instantly dropped his weapon and sank into a low bow, as did his companions. "I deeply apologize." he murmured. "I did not know."

The corners of Haldir's mouth turned upwards. "Yea, not even I was aware that King Aragorn and his company would be arriving. Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, and Lady Nienna will be pleased."

Aragorn dismounted easily from his steed and walked over to Haldir before clapping him on the shoulder and pulling him into a friendly embrace. Legolas dismounted as well and took Arwen by the hand as she followed suit.

After exchanging greetings, Haldir turned to Amrod and the other guards. "Take their horses to the stables." he commanded.

Once they were gone, Haldir led the way through the woods on foot. "I am glad we do not have to be bound and blindfolded this time." Legolas commented with a hint of humor in his voice.

Haldir laughed quietly. "Yes. But now Gimli son of Glóin is welcome in these woods at any time, for he is considered a hero of this world and a personal friend to Lady Galadriel."

"My heart is glad to once again be in these woods." Legolas added. "I see that not much has changed."

"Not in these parts, nay. But we are expanding greatly, after the efforts of Lady Nienna to better ourselves after the War."

"Has Nienna taken much part in rebuilding?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes. It was her idea to expand and allow more visitors, but we still have guards stationed everywhere as a security measure, despite Lady Nienna's wishes. She is willing to trust anyone, unfortunately, because she was not aware as to the full extent of the War."

"That sounds like Nienna." Arwen agreed, speaking for the first time.

* * *

"May I speak to you, Haldir?" Aragorn asked the next morning after being greeted by Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel after arriving the previous evening. Lady Nienna had been mysteriously absent throughout the ceremony.

"Yes, Your Highness." Haldir replied, following him past the stables.

"Please." Aragorn said, holding up his hand and laughing. "I am simply Aragorn to you."

"Very well."

"Haldir, I hope you don't think me rude, but I could not help but noticing that you were very quiet last night at the feast. Is something bothering you?"

"Would it be useless for me to lie?"

Aragorn laughed again. "Yes."

"I see. I had my mind on other things, it seems." But Haldir did not offer any more information. Aragorn was very protective of Nienna; like an older brother would be overprotective of his younger sister. He had known her all her life, for she was still very young by Elven standards, and really had no idea what the real world was like, as she had been so long sheltered by her parents. When they did let her out, it was under Aragorn's watchful eye. But to tell Aragorn of his feelings, Haldir figured it would be suicide.

"Do you know the reason as to why Nienna was absent at the ceremony?" Aragorn asked quietly.

Haldir stopped walking, taken aback. "No. Why do you ask me? I am merely a servant for her and her parents."

"Yet you are regarded as a close friend and a hero, if I can recall. I know you have spoken to Nienna on more than one occasion."

"Yes we have, but that does not mean that she shares her personal doings with me. We are not…friends. Such relationship would never be permitted, Aragorn. I suspect you know this already." Haldir glanced at him.

"I do. But I would not put it past Nienna to disregard that rule. It is not beyond her. You know very well that she is extremely stubborn."

"Why would I know this?"

"Because you know her."

"I know of her, Aragorn. If anyone knows her, it is you."

"Yea, I know her." Aragorn agreed. "I also know that Nienna has been mysteriously absent on both ceremonies, Haldir. The first which Galadriel and Celeborn welcomed the Fellowship, and last night."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"You are a common element in her disappearances."

"As are you."

Aragorn laughed. "Nienna has never been afraid to show her true colors around me, Haldir. I have seen her interact with almost everyone, except for her. She seems to pointedly avoid you."

"Should you not be speaking to her of this? Whom she does and does not speak to is no concern of mine." Haldir replied, color appearing in his cheeks.

"If you are so unconcerned with Nienna, then why do you not

speak to her tonight at dinner? I am sure it will be no problem for someone without any difficulty associating with her."

Haldir sighed. "As you wish, Aragorn." He seemed calm; yet on the inside he was screaming.

* * *

"Good evening, my lady."

Nienna turned and blinked, taken aback by the sudden presence of Haldir. "Haldir." she said shortly, feeling anger slowly fill her heart.

"I apologize for the way our meeting ended yesterday."

"Thank you."

Haldir cleared his throat and glanced at Aragorn, who stood in a corner with Arwen. He looked back at Nienna and bit back his urge to kiss her at the moment, even with her parents watching them like hawks. Her golden hair was pulled back and her light blue eyes sparkled in the firelight so that they were almost enchanting.

"I must be off, Haldir." Nienna said, coolly. "I feel opt to go on a ride through the woods." she swept off.

Haldir looked at Aragorn again, who mouthed, _Follow her!_ So he did. After about two minutes, he walked off in the same direction towards the stables where Nienna was preparing to mount her horse.

"Can I help you?" she asked, sounding irritated when he entered.

"Nienna…" he said softly, walking up to her.

"Do not speak to me in such a manner." she snapped. "I am the daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, and you will show me some respect! You did not have a problem with this yesterday."

In one swift movement, Haldir stepped forward and brought his lips crashing down upon hers, savoring the sweet feeling of the kiss, loving the passion and intensity. After a moment of pure shock, Nienna gave in, wrapped her pale arms around his neck, and gave in to the kiss. Haldir wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly, never breaking their connection.

* * *

The next morning, Nienna was approached by Haldir in the safety of the woods, far from any guards or spies. After kissing her lightly, Haldir looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "I am being sent away on a mission."

Nienna's eyes widened. "Alas! They cannot do this. Why can they do this?"

Haldir smiled slightly. "Because they are your parents. I am being sent to ride to Rivendell with Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas, Rumin, and Orophin as a messenger. Then we shall ride to Minas Tirith and to the Shire and then back again to Lothlorien."

Her mouth dropped open. "But you will be gone for months!"

"I know. It has not been decided as to whether or not we will be on horses. We are debating whether to go through Moria or around to the Gap of Rohan. Horses cannot make the journey through Moria, but we would reach Rivendell in ten days. If we have horses and go around to the Gap of Rohan, it will take almost a month. If we go on foot, Elrond will provide horses for the journey to Minas Tirith."

"Why are you going to the Shire?"

"Because the Hobbits are visiting in Minas Tirith and they cannot make the journey home by themselves."

"Then why are you going to Rivendell first? Why can you not go to Minas Tirith and then to Rivendell?"

"I will speak to Aragorn about it."

"See that you do." Nienna replied coolly.

* * *

"Hail Sir Haldir!" Nienna said in a deep voice as she approached them near the stables. "I am Aeriandir Surion, coming on your journey to deliver a message to Lord Elrond. I am an archer guard elf and yes…well…I have a message."

Haldir raised his eyebrows. "Why was I not just given the message?"

"Because seven heads are better than six. Let's go!"

They walked in silence towards the stables where Aragorn, Legolas, and Arwen were waiting for them.

"Who is this?" Legolas asked suspiciously.

"Aeriandir Surion." Haldir answered bitterly. "He has been given a message to deliver to Lord Elrond."

"Actually." Nienna said loudly, still donning her deep voice, "I have one for Lord Faramir, King Eomer, Sir Frodo Baggins, and of course, Lord Elrond."

They all stared. "So you will be with us at every stop?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Very well."

Nienna breathed a sigh of relief. The men had turned away, but Arwen was eying her. "I do not think I have seen you around before." she said quietly.

Nienna swallowed. "I tend to keep to myself, you know."

They all mounted their horses. She let them all file out past her before following, wanting to keep out of sight and hoping that they would forget her. Oh, the things she did to be with the one she loved.

The company rode in silence, following the Great River. Apparently Aragorn had taken Nienna's advice and had decided to go to Minas Tirith first. When dusk fell, putting a end to the first day, they camped near the bank of the river.

When Nienna was sent off to gather firewood, Arwen caught up to her. "Nienna, what are you doing here?" she hissed.

"How did you know it was me?" Nienna asked, surprised.

"Because I know you. Aragorn knows as well; I told him when we stopped to camp. He is not going to send you back home, but he will watch you like a hawk. Also, you must take off the ridiculous disguise."

* * *

The sun rose on a cool, crisp morning. The moment Nienna set foot out of the tent she shared with Arwen, she was approached by Haldir.

"What were you thinking?" he growled. "You will get us both into trouble once your mother finds out!"

Nienna sighed and turned to face the river. "I was thinking that I wanted to be with you. We would have spent months apart from each other, Haldir, and I cannot stand even one day."

With that, Haldir pulled Nienna into his arms and kissed her. But only a moment later, Haldir was wrenched away by Rumin, who glared at him angrily. "Brother, may I see you in private?" he growled.

When they were gone, Nienna walked over to where Arwen was gathering water at the river. "You have been more of an elder sister to me than my real elder sister's daughter, Arwen." Nienna said, looking at her.

"And you have been a younger sister to me as well, Nienna, but why do you bring this up?" Arwen asked, smiling.

"You have been living for thousands of years, Arwen, and you have the knowledge more than any. I am young and naïve, yet I cannot deny what my heart is telling me. I love him."

"Haldir?"

"Yes."

"Then go to him, Nienna. He loves you as well. I can see it in the way he looks at you. He admires you like a Goddess." Arwen replied.

"Alas, I cannot." Nienna answered sadly. "We are being torn apart by his brothers and my parents. Even Aragorn does not wish to see us together. I fear that you are the only one, Arwen."

"Aragorn has no say in whom you love, Nienna, and do not be afraid to tell him so. Yes, he is your guard for the remainder of this journey, but he cannot command you as if you are a soldier of Gondor."

"And what of my parents?"

"Do not think of them as the enemy, Nienna. They love you, and you are the only daughter they have left ever since my mother crossed to the Gray Havens. You are their world. All they want is for you to be happy."

"Then they should let me be with Haldir. Can you not speak to them for me?"

Arwen laughed. "I cannot fight your battles for you. Just make the most of your time with Haldir throughout this journey."

"As long as I have you beside me, I shall be fine."

"Did you not know? I will be leaving the company once we arrive at Minas Tirith. I am with child, Nienna. I cannot make the entire journey. Aragorn will be leading you."


End file.
